1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to the allocation of resources to the processing of transactions requests that can have different priority levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide integrated circuits that have a plurality of transaction sources, such as transaction masters, coupled via interconnect circuitry to request servicing circuitry, such as one or more transaction slaves. It is desirable to balance the processing resources allocated to the different priority levels such that no individual priority level is allocated too few or too many of the processing resources.